This invention is related to hydraulic cushioning devices for trailer hitches used on railroad cars and particularly to mounts for securing telescopic shock absorbers in hydraulic cushioning devices. In heretofore known hydraulic cushioning devices using telescopic shock absorbers the shock absorbers are mounted in a yoke like frame structure which has long bolts to mount an end plate on to one end of the shock absorbers. This is shown in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,739 dated May 19, 1970 wherein a pair of telescopic shock absorbers are mounted in a yoke like frame structure that forms one leg of a collapsible trailer hitch which is used for releasably securing a trailer to the deck of a railway car. Here a retainer is positioned on shock absorbers at one end of the outer cylindrical members of the shock absorbers and the retainer is bolted to an end plate at one end of the shock absorbers. In this cushioning unit the retainer for the outer cylinders of the shock absorbers is either a plate having bores therethrough to receive and pass the inner cylindrical members of the shock absorber, or the retainer comprises enlarged portions on the bolts which will engage the inner ends of the outer telescopic members. In either case the bolts must extend at least the full length of the outer cylindrical members and be rigidly secured to the end plate. By securing the shock absorbers in this manner very long bolts must be utilized which results in considerable expense for the bolts alone as well as requiring considerable time for a mechanic to assemble the cushioning unit. Additionally, the long bolts can be troublesome in the event one is twisted and broken during assembly or installation of the cushioning unit.